No Matter What
by bedbuddiesEB
Summary: Edward and Bella story. Book Two of Breaking Dawn from Bella's POV. Full of fluff and drama! PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Plane

A/N: Hey guys, here is my story of Book 2 of Breaking Dawn from Bella's point of view

**A/N: Hey guys, here is my story of Book 2 of Breaking Dawn from Bella's point of view. I hope you like it!**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything :(

--

Chapter 1: Plane

I lay in Edward's arms on the plane ride home. There was no passion or love in his touch. His arms had always been as hard as stone, but now they could have been better off being stones. He didn't look me in the eyes; I knew he wouldn't be able to hide himself from me if he did. Who knew that vampires and humans could have babies? Just add that to the long list of thing I found out while living in Forks.

I wasn't so upset like Edward was. I guess it hadn't hit me—I was pregnant. What a horrible way to mess up my honeymoon. This poor baby, I would never tell it that it was a mistake. I was a mistake and didn't need to know that much. Being totally truthful, I was a little annoyed with Edward. He told me we were going to get this baby out of me. Well listen Mr. Cullen, maybe I want baby half-a. That was completely crazy. Edward normally gave me whatever I wanted, but I don't think he was going to budge on this.

On a lighter note, I wasn't having my period. Yea, I know… "Will you talk to me?" I finally blurted out.

Edward was taken aback by either my rudeness or abruptness, it sounded like both to me. "Bella, please don't start. I need time to think on my own."

"No, you need to think with me. We're in this together. This is our child!"

That got him. I felt his arms relax, but they were still restrained. "This could kill you. Carlisle didn't even know anything like this could happen. This is my entire fault. I shouldn't have taken this risk. If you keep this baby it will surely kill you. Be reasonable Bella," his voice was calm but abrupt.

"Are you really starting that again? You were a complete gentleman, denying me sex for as long as you could. When we finally did it you wanted to kill yourself from frustration, I believe this was fault," I sighed, "Not fault. I didn't mean that little one," I tapped my stomach lightly.

Edward pulled my hand away from it, "Don't talk to it. That thing doesn't deserve one ounce of your love!"

"He's my child Edward! Stop it! Be reasonable!" I snapped.

Edward didn't talk for a really long time. I felt sleep dawning on me. Now with the pregnancy I had been extra tired. I couldn't help but being human. Edward wanted me to be human, he wanted me to get human experiences—we that kind of bit him in the butt in the end. My eyes closed involuntarily. I felt Edward's chest stop moving after a while. He didn't want to breathe, or he would breathe in my smell and feel the urge to kiss me.

It was pretty safe to say that Edward would keep as much physical distance from me as possible. I didn't want this. I didn't want him to fear hurting me. He never hurt me physically. After our first night I was so in love and so happy that I wasn't in any pain at all. He never believed me. Edward always blamed himself for everything that went wrong in my life; I hated to see him hurt.

I woke up from my sleep with a sudden, sharp gasp. I coked my head to Edward's flawless face. He wasn't looking at me. "You talk in your sleep," was his explanation of this stoic disposition.

"What did I say?" I sleepily asked.

He still didn't look at me. Uh-oh, it was that bad. I was getting so irritated, why could he just tell me what he was thinking? Why could he open up and show me every emotion? Why did he have to always be so strong for the both of us? I felt tears well in my eyes. I tried to hold them back, but they were too heavy. Thick tears stained my cheeks and burned my eyes.

Edward encircled me into his arms. I rested my head on his chest and cried. Hormones. I cried and cried and didn't see it coming to an end any time soon. When they finally did stop and I could manage to get words out, Edward was there to listen. "Why are you mad at me?" I managed.

"Silly girl," Edward kissed my forehead, "I'm not mad at you. No ounce of my being could ever be mad at you. I wish this never happened. I wish we could have had our honeymoon, changed you, and loved each other until the end of time. Nothing more. No more complications. Everything was ready and now there is another reason on my part to fear for your life." Edward hid his face in his hands.

I brought my lips to Edward's cheek. It was cool under my skin. "Thank you," I whispered through another layers of tears.

"Pardon?"

"Thank you for finally talking to me. I need to know why you are upset Edward. We will get through this together. Our son won't kill me."

Edward lowered his forehead and leant it against mine. I felt his cool breath caress my face. "I love you more than words can say," he mumbled.

"I love you too. There's no reason to freak now, not until we go home at least."

He didn't say anymore. He didn't need to. We just sat together as my unwanted friend, sleep, slowly pulled me into unconsciousness. I had a feel; it was only going to get tougher from here.

--

**A/N: There was the first chapter! HAHA! I know it was short, but I just didn't know really how to start it. They will get much better from here, I promise! PLEASE REVIEW!! Love you guys!**

**-Lucy**


	2. Carlisle

A/N: Hey guys

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's another chapter… I know that was fast right? :) Well I hope you guys like it… REVIEW!! **

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

--

Chapter 2: Carlisle

When I finally woke up from my sleep on the plane, we had landed. I was pretty disappointed that yet again my human qualities restrained me from talking things with Edward. Edward, my husband. I loved saying that. Edward didn't hold back with the driving. Even with a pregnant girl in the car he drove as fast as possible to the Cullen's house. All the cars, except Jasper's were there. No surprise about his absence.

Edward scooped me in his arms and carried me into the house. I got slight a head rush, but obviously wouldn't tell him to let go. I placed my fingers on my stomach, I had grown fast. I was guessing this wouldn't be a 9 month deal. Good. I didn't want to be restrained from loving Edward physically for that long. Within seconds we were at the door, Carlisle had already opened it.

Carlisle's face was tired. He was obviously confused. Edward placed me down on the floor and Carlisle went into a frenzy of pacing the floor again holding his head. Edward sat down on the couch in exhaustion, not from holding me but from his mental strain. I looked over to Edward and saw him and Carlisle mouth words, but I didn't hear anything. Darn those vampires and their ways to take advantage of the human in the room.

Completely annoyed with my husband and father-in-law I walked myself into the rather large kitchen. Alice was sitting down at the counter, drawing something on a napkin. I walked over and sat next to her. She looked down at my stomach her eyes agape. I awkwardly shifted in my seat. She looked frustrated; I guess that's what I was best at—making all the Cullens frustrated.

"What?" I asked.

"Why didn't I see this coming?" her little pixie voice sang. "I could have warned you, and him. This is all my fault."

WHY DID PEOPLE KEEP SAYING THAT? Two people having sex was never anyone's FAULT. God! As if it wasn't bad enough that everyone in the Cullen family probably knew about my sex life, now they all think they could have prevented it. Edward promised, and I got what I wanted. If I'm not mistaken, he wanted it to. So it was no one's FAULT.

I didn't have it in me to yell at Alice, she didn't do anything wrong. "Can you hear what they're saying?" I whispered, even though I knew Edward and Carlisle could hear me perfectly.

"Carlisle has never seen anything like this before. He didn't think it was possible. Edward wants it out of you, to save your life," Alice recited like a weather report.

"Oh."

Alice's eyes flashed up to me. "Is that not what you want?"

Could I trust Alice with the truth? Edward was right in the other room so I knew he could hear me, but maybe that wasn't such a bad thing. Maybe he needed to hear what I wanted. He did never bother to ask. "I want to keep it."

Within a half a second Edward was in the room staring at me with black angry eyes. He didn't say anything. His face was hard and his stance kind of scared me, but I knew he would never hurt me. Alice quickly got out of the room, trying to avoid the matrimonial fight. I sat there, hoping my eyes were just as intense as his. My guess was that they weren't, but Edward was always a sucker for them. My plan didn't work; he stared at me, still as angry as ever.

"Eavesdropping much?" I finally said.

"This is not a joke Bella, what did you just say?" his hard voice wasn't easy to hear.

"I want to keep the baby!" I demanded.

"That is not a baby, that is a monster," he gestured towards my stomach. Edward always gave me what I wanted; I guess I had gotten spoiled.

"Don't talk about our son that way!" I hissed. Wow. I was already in the defensive mother mode. "Maybe it won't kill me! Carlisle has never seen anything like this, so maybe it won't be that bad. We don't know. Edward, how can you stand there and not feel any love for our child. Can you honestly tell me you would be able to get through the rest of your existence without ever caring for him? I know I can't. Maybe this can be my last human experience; it's the only thing I can't do when I'm a vampire. Please, just think about it!" I pleaded.

"I have thought about it," his exhausted voice finally said. "Bella if I lose you, I will take my own life. That… He will live in this world a freak among the freaks and have no one. You don't understand I can't lose you Bella."

"You won't lose me Edward, I'm a strong girl."

He wasn't taking any of my positive attitude.

"Bella if I can break you with a twitch of my finger, a vampire growing inside of you can kill you with one kick of their foot. You may be strong mentally, but Bella you are so fragile!" Edward's voice was now desperate.

"It's only half vampire," I corrected, "And we'll walk that bridge when we come to it."

I was so into my conversation with my husband, I had barely noticed Carlisle enter the room. He was sitting at the counter and looked like he had heard every word I said. "Edward," he finally spoke, "Bella may have a point. We could just wait a bit to see how it all plays out. Right after she gives birth we can change her if she is about to die. I'll do more research tonight to look over this. Don't decide anything tonight."

Edward couldn't help but listen to Carlisle. Every word that came out of his mouth oozed reason. I even listened to him. Edward let his head hang down in defeat. He scooped me up in his arms and ran me up to his bedroom.

I felt a sort of sadness being in his room. I always thought about being in this room with him once we were married. That thought blew out of my mind with one slight breeze from the window. Edward's lips were on me immediately, my intoxicating smell I guessed. When he pulled away, I was disappointed. I stuck out my bottom lip in a pout and he laughed quietly. "Go get changed and showered, I'll be here when you're done." He kissed my forehead, then pushed me into the bathroom. Maybe tonight wouldn't be as horrible as last night.


	3. Night

A/N: Hey guys

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! I'm already writing another chapter… technically I should be studying for bio, but really I'll never need to know that crap! :) Please review… I love them so much!**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

--

Chapter 3: Night

When I got out of the shower in my new clothes, Edward was sitting on the bed. He was staring straight ahead, not looking at me. Uh-oh. This was already a bad sign. I cleared my throat, even though I knew he knew I was there. His head didn't turn in the slightest. I cleared my throat again, still nothing. "Why are you so mad at me?" I desperately asked.

He looked up at me, "Bella how can you possibly ever think of wanting to keep that monster?"

"I—I don't know," I concluded.

"That's right, we don't know. Please let Carlisle take care of this. I will make you a vampire as soon as it is out of you, that's what you want and I'll give that to you. I will give you anything you want, anything at all, but how can you want this?" his voice was strained and desperate.

"Edward this is the one thing that I can't do when I'm a vampire, besides blushing and having my heart beat, I can't have children when I'm like you. It can't happen! Rosalie wanted a baby more than anything in the world, I have what she has always wanted! In 100 years what if I look back and wish I could have had a baby when I could. Every girl wants children sometime in her life, this is the last thing I want before you change me! Just let me try!" I pleaded.

"You said that sex was the last thing you wanted in this world. I'm not going to lie, I had no problem giving you that. Well of course besides the point of wanting to kill you. You didn't want children before, why is now any different?" I had never heard Edward actually get mad at me. Frustrated of course, but never this mad.

"I have this opportunity and now I want it. I want a little Edward growing up around two parents that love him more than anything in the world. I want to feel protective over our baby. I want a family with you!" I felt the tears falling all over my cheeks. Why couldn't he just give in? God! Why had he made me so spoiled? "As soon as I give birth you can bite me so that I don't die, just do it before my heart stops. We both win!" I suggested.

"How exactly do I win?" Edward raised his eyebrows.

"You get to be a father, and have a vampire wife!"

"But you know I don't even want you to be a vampire. Bella, it's extremely hard for me to deny you I hope you know that," Edward's voice was shaky.

"Then don't deny me! Please! I will have him and then become a vampire, then we can start the rest of our existence together with our new baby son."

"What makes you think it's a boy?" Edward changed the subject.

I shrugged, "I just have a feeling."

I went over and sat by him. I placed my hand on his shoulder and rubbed it back and forth. I wanted to soothe him in anyway that I could. I wanted this to be okay with him to. I wished he wouldn't worry about me. I wished he trusted my intuitions. I wished Edward could read my thoughts. I felt so desperate, my crying became dry heaving. I couldn't even think about getting rid of this baby, he was apart of me now.

I snuggled my head into Edward's shoulder. He was thinking and I didn't want to break his concentration, but I needed to be near him. I needed him to know that I loved him so much. I didn't want him to be mad at me, of course not. This baby would complete our family. Rosalie would give anything for this opportunity; I would be selfish not to take it. Why couldn't Edward see that?

Edward finally relaxed. I guess my sobs disturbed his thoughts, or he finally made a decision. He lifted his hand to my face and stroked away my tears with his thumbs. His eyes were still black, but liquid instead of stone. He was reading my face, I could see that. I wondered what he saw; my face was probably distorted from crying so much. Hormones. For a minute I felt bad for everyone that would have to deal with all my hormones.

Edward opened his mouth and his breath covered my face and filled my nose. I felt a strong kick in my stomach, the baby liked it too. The kick was pretty hard, but I wouldn't show any pain to Edward. "You will not die on me, do you hear me?" he said grabbing my head in between both of his hands.

"I would never leave a world where you were," I whispered.

He contemplated that for a minute. I felt my heart rate increase with anticipation. I felt the baby kick one more time. Ow. That one hurt, but it was a good pain, it made me happy that he was kicking.

"As soon as your life is in danger, I will get rid of your pain—do you understand?" he demanded.

Not really quite sure what the entailed I spoke, "Yes."

"Then we will see Carlisle in the morning and he will make sure you stay healthy," he gave up in defeat.

I felt the tears welling in my eyes and my heart swell. I loved Edward so much it hurt more than the kicks of our son. OUR son. That would be funny if it was actually a girl, but I would just call him a boy. Edward encircled me into arms and sang to me until I felt sleep dawning on me. Even though I was so happy, I could feel the fear and disappointment in Edward. The one thing I didn't want was for him to be unhappy, now I was the cause of it.

--

**A/N: I hoped you liked it! REVIEW!! **

**-Lucy**


	4. Sick

A/N: Hey guys… I need your help… send people my story

**A/N: Hey guys… I need your help… send people my story! Send people my story, and REVIEW! I feel like no one is reading and it's really depressing :( I still love you guys that are reading though! **

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

--

Chapter: Sick

I woke up to the sound of my stomach cringing. I grabbed my stomach in pain. My legs felt like jello, and I had an indescribable head rush when I sat up. I tried my best to get out of the bed, but Edward's arms were so tightly around me. I managed to weasel my way out, clearly Edward let go, and I made it to the bathroom in just enough time.

I emptied my stomach into the toilet. I couldn't help but start bawling my eyes. Edward was at my side instantly. His cool hand felt good on my steaming back. I threw up one more time, then sat on the floor crying. Edward placed his hand on my forehead, the back of my neck, and my arms. It felt so soothing to have his icy touch on my body. Ugh. I felt disgusting.

When my legs were strong enough to stand up, I managed to get to the sink and wash out my mouth. Edward helped me get my toothbrush ready and I tried my hard to get the nasty taste from my mouth. It was actually embarrassing for Edward to see me like this, even if he was my husband. Edward carried me back to the bed and placed a small trash can next to me, just in case I couldn't make it next time.

I finally managed to lift my face to Edward; he had a line in between the center of his eyebrows. He traced his fingers against the lines of my face. I melted into his every touch. "How are you love?" Edward finally whispered.

His voice rang in my ears and sent pain through my head. I didn't care; I loved to hear his voice even if it caused the room to move on me. "I've been better," I laughed weakly.

I fell back on my pillow and Edward wrapped his arms around me. I nestled my head into his bare chest, it felt so good. He blew cool air on the back of my neck, man I loved him.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this? You know how much it pains me to see you like this," Edward warned.

"I'm positive. I'm sorry you have to see my like this," I blushed.

Edward brought his fingers to my face to cool me down. He traced down my cheekbone, over my collarbone, down my front, and hesitated at my stomach. I knew he wanted to touch it, but that would make it more real. I grabbed his hand and placed it where I had just felt the searing pain of another kick. His cold hand sent chills all over my body.

I felt my son kick one more time, he was excited. Edward's hand slightly jerked back, but went back to where it was before. I felt another kick. Wow that hurt! I looked up at Edward, he was smiling! For the first time since we found out about the baby, Edward was smiling! It wasn't a regular smile either; it was pure joy and love. Edward was in love with him now too.

"She kicked," Edward said non-believingly.

I laughed slightly at his amazement, "I can feel it!"

I saw his face get serious, but his hand didn't leave me stomach. I placed a reassuring hand on his cheek and he went back to smiling. I loved to see him happy. He always tried to please me; it was more than fulfilling to see him happy.

"Did you call it a she?" I asked.

"I can hear some thoughts, muffled and non-coherent, but from what I can tell it is a girl," Edward placed both hands on my bare belly. I had grown tremendously for a regular pregnancy, but I still wasn't far along.

"I still think it's a guy!" I stubbornly added.

Edward laughed at my inability to be wrong. "Whatever you want love."

We sat in silence, well for me it was silence. Edward was probably listening to both of our heart beats. He loved the pattern of it, envied it even. I liked listening to him breath and every so often gasp in amazement. I loved exposing him to new things.

I looked up to his perfect face, I could only see it in the light from the alarm clock, but it was enough to see every defined feature. "I'm sorry Edward. I have been so unfair to you. It's human nature I guess to think about ourselves."

"Bella, it is I who has been unfair to you. I shouldn't have tried to take away something you can't have in your vampire life. I just hate to see anything hurt you," Edward mumbled.

I didn't need to hear anymore. My lips were on his. His cool breath calmed my body. I missed that so much. He had barely come near me since the pregnancy, I was glad there was still passion in his lips. He wasn't as restrained as normally was, I had no complaints. Edward had one hand on my stomach, but brought the other one to the small of my back.

I had to break away from lack of oxygen, both of our breathing was ragged. Our foreheads rested together and we took in our love for each other in silence. Even though we didn't need to say it, I needed to.

"I love you," I breathed.

"I love you Bella," he responded.

Before we could start kissing again, I had to say one quick thing, "No more fighting between us. Promise?"

"I would never want to fight with you, you have an unfair advantage." With that, we continued where we had left off.

--

**A/N: I hoped you liked it! A little Bedward love! REVIEW**

**-Lucy**


	5. Cullens

A/N: Hey guys…

**A/N: Hey guys…. here's another chapter! LOVE YOU**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

--

Chapter 5: Cullens

Edward has been amazing. He took so good care of me that it seemed like he knew what I needed before I even asked for it. He kept assuring me there was nothing else he wanted to be doing right now, but I still felt guilty about this whole thing. I shouldn't be so selfish, but it was too late to change our minds. Edward and I were finally on the right page about this whole thing, even though I saw him die a little more inside every time I winced under the pain of the kicking.

Carlisle had been keeping a close eye on me. I couldn't blame him. He took notes constantly; I was beginning to feel like a lab rat. Carlisle had never been anything but loving to me; it didn't bother me as much with him as it would with anyone else.

"Bella, how are you feeling?" he asked more than not.

"The same," I would answer. 'The same' as in it was regular pregnancy symptoms except for the pain I got every time he kicked.

Carlisle had also noticed a pattern in the growth of my stomach; it would only be about month long pregnancy. I could live with that, I don't know if I could live through it though.

It had only been four days and I was wiped out. Food didn't look good to me anymore like it did on Esme's Isle. All the food that was placed in front of me was left uneaten. It was making me extremely weak from the lack of food, but I didn't feel the want to throw up anymore than I already was.

Edward always stayed close by, partly because my fever kept fluctuating, and partly because he thought I could die the second he left the room. I just loved being around him, his smell, his eyes, his skin. I loved every part of him. He was the reason I wanted to have this baby. I wanted us to start a family together.

My shoulder was resting on Edward's shoulder because I was too tired to try and hold it up. Carlisle walked in the room with his notepad he had carried for the last few days. I felt bad for making him call in sick, I was really fine to be left alone for a while but there was no luck in trying to convince any of the Cullens of that.

"Have you eaten at all today Bella?" he asked kindly.

"No," I mumbled, sort of embarrassed.

"Would you please try some saltines?" he pushed the box in front of me.

I tried to lift my hand, but it felt so heavy. I tried one more time, and my hand started to tremble. Edward grabbed it and placed it back down on the couch. He put his own hand in the box and grabbed me a few crackers. I started to nibble on the corners. Nothing was happening. I started to eat a few more. I felt much better. I looked up at Edward, proud of myself that I ate eight saltine crackers. His head was in his hands, I was guessing he thought this shouldn't be an accomplishment. Carlisle looked satisfied, and left the room.

"Stop it," I moaned.

Edward's head snapped up, "Is he hurting you again?" he demanded.

"No," I started, "You are."

He looked at me for a long time, not understanding what I meant. Edward was a smart guy, he would figure it out in one… two… three.

"It shouldn't be hard for you to eat crackers. I'm sorry," he shook his head.

"Stop that!" I groaned, "Stop taking responsibility for things that hurt me. You may be a vampire but you're not Superman."

"Superman loved Lois Lane, I love Bella Swan," he brought his cool lips to my forehead.

Even though I didn't have the hearing of a vampire, I knew there was someone else in the room. My guess was Rosalie. Surprisingly, she had heard what I said that night to Edward about her wanting this more than anything and it would be selfish of me to give it up. She had been around all the time. She picked me up when I had to go to the bathroom, listened to things I didn't want Edward to hear, and was always kissing my stomach. I knew she was jealous and envious, but I didn't want to lose her love—I so rarely ever got it.

"It's time for Bella's shots," she demanded at Edward.

Everyday I was given shots of protein because I didn't eat as much as I should. Actually, I barely ate at all these days. Edward always left the room when I was getting my shots; he didn't like to watch anything that could possible harm me. From all the times I had been in and out of the hospital, needles had soon become the least of my fears. Edward kissed my forehead then jumped out the window, he needed to hunt.

Rosalie bent down by my side. "How are you feeling today?"

"Better than yesterday."

She had her head down getting the shots ready for me, "How is he doing?" she tilted her head towards the window.

"Worse than yesterday," I frowned.

Rosalie knew it was hurting me to have Edward so upset all the time. She understood me, which was weird. "Don't let him get to you, he just wishes he could take your pain. Edward loves you more than words can even say."

"I love him too."

I felt the needle go in, the pain wasn't anywhere near the kicking in my stomach.

"I'll talk to him tonight. It ruins the house's vibe when he's upset. This is what he used to be like before you. The only other time is when he left, but no one wants to relive that."

Thanks for reminding me. I felt a sharp pain in my chest. This probably wasn't the best time to upset me.

"Rest up, Edward won't be back for at least an hour or two," Rosalie wiped the hair from my forehead and left the room.

I had just closed my eyes, when I heard a faint pixie-like giggle. I opened my eyes to see Alice had the end of the couch. I hadn't seen her a lot lately. Jasper didn't want me around so he normally took off; Alice always followed him because he was the love of her life. I knew the feeling. I missed my best friend, but there was nothing really exciting going on to convince her to stay.

Alice was playing with my feet, I was guessing she had designed a new pair of socks and just put them on my feet. I lifted my head slightly—I was right.

"Hey Alice, I miss you," I whispered weakly.

Her sweet smile faded slightly. "I miss you too. I have been making and finding all these clothes for you, but you're too fat to play dress up." She patted my stomach lovingly. Ow. The baby kicked at her touch. I wasn't an expert or anything, but I had a feeling my son already loved Alice as much as I do.

"He loves you, you know that? It's just hard for him to see you in pain," she said.

The Cullens didn't have any trouble reading me, even though my thoughts were private.

"He just doesn't know how hard it is for me to see him like this," I whispered, trying to hold back the tears that crept up my throat.

"He's reacting normally to any guy who just knocked up his girlfriend!" It wasn't Alice who said that, it was Emmett. I couldn't see where he was, but I knew he was close by.

Alice shot someone a death glare behind the couch.

"But I'm his wife!" said matter-of-factly.

I was his wife. I didn't want to see him in any pain. I had to do something to reassure him I was fine. Something. Anything.

--

**A/N: There it is! haha! REVIEW! LOVE YOU!**

**-Lucy**


	6. Jacob

A/N: Hey guys

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! Here's another chapter… I hate to say it, but this will probably be the least enjoyable in all the chapters that I write. Don't get discouraged, it just means they will keep getting better! Review! **

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

--

Chapter 6: Visitor

If I thought I felt like a lab rat before, I had no idea. Every single Cullen was surrounding me twenty four hours of the day. Esme wanted to make me good meals and feel comfortable. Alice kept complaining that my PJs weren't the best maternity wear. Emmett kept making fun of me because I kept getting fatter. Rosalie did everything in her power to make me stick with my decision and keep the baby. Jasper didn't want to get too close to me; he still had trouble staying around humans, but was there for Alice. Carlisle was constantly taking tests and checking everything. Edward sat there like a log, not even looking me in the eye but refusing to leave me side. AHHHHH!!

I didn't want for any of this to happen. I didn't want the Cullens to put their lives on hold for me, even though they all had nothing but time. I didn't want Edward to feel one ounce of guilt. I wanted everything to go back to normal. I just wanted this pregnancy to be over and I could start my eternity with Edward—that's all I wanted.

I reached my thin hand over Edward's shoulder—Wow! My hand was so thin, my arm was so thin. Every part of my body felt like there was nothing but skin and bones. I had been eating regularly, why was I getting so thin? Maybe that's why Edward wouldn't even look at me. I could only imagine what my sunken face looked like. I hadn't slept in a few days, with all the recent company I had partaken; I bet my eyes had purple blotches all around them. I shook Edward's shoulder a bit; he didn't even turn to look up.

We sat in silence for a few hours, all the Cullens, except Edward, had gone out to hunt. Jasper spent most of his time hunting, I felt bad for him I really did. My eyes were getting so heavy from the silence; I could almost feel myself getting dragged into unconsciousness. Suddenly I felt Edward's head snap up; he probably heard something I clearly couldn't. At that moment all the Cullens came through the door, protective stances taking place around me. What was coming? Ugh. Head rush.

Carlisle got up and answered the door, I saw Jacob on the other side. Jacob! For a little while I had really forgotten any part of my life besides Esme's Isle and the pregnancy. The last time I saw Jacob was at my wedding where he almost attacked me for planning to have sex with Edward. Now that I think about it… that is really embarrassing.

Carlisle and Jacob were talking, too low for me to even hear their mumbles. Ugh. My head hurt so badly. Every part of me hurt so badly. I felt like a stick figure. Ugh.

Jacob came into view from out of the doorway, he clearly guilted Edward into letting me see him. I didn't care; it was good to see a familiar face again.

"Come in, please, Jacob!" I whispered more than exclaimed.

Jacob took one look at me and his face was in disgust. I must have looked pretty awful. I looked over at Edward who was clearly reading Jacob's thoughts; he agreed. Ugh. Being pregnant wasn't supposed to make me ugly on top of being pregnant.

Jacob looked at Edward, his face showing all his pain. I could actually see Jacob soften up a little. The story the Cullens spread around was that I had some disease; I was guessing Jacob actually believed it at this point.

Jacob stayed for a while, he caught up on my pregnancy—completely shocked and appalled at the fact. I was too tried to talk much longer to him. The whole time Rosalie looked like she was going to pounce on him with one wrong word or twitch of his eyelash. I was scared that she was going to kill him, but I wouldn't ask her to back off for fear of my own life. When my eyelids sank too low for me to pick them up anymore, Jacob decided he should leave. Edward left with him.

I could only imagine what they were talking about outside. They were out there for quite a while. I'm sure Edward was telling him that this was all his fault and Jacob would be agreeing. Just because I was human doesn't mean I was oblivious to the obvious. It killed me inside to look at Edward's face I'm sure more that it killed him to see mine. Ugh. I wished I listened to Edward! I wish I had gotten this thing out of me while we had the chance! Why was I doing this?

I had fallen asleep. I was walking along a cleared white path. There was fog swarming around my feet. I examined my arms; I was healthy again. I kept walking; there was nothing else to do. I could see something in the distance. What was that? It drew in my attention; I had to find out what it was. When I got there I saw Edward standing over a hospital bed where I lay. Edward was actually crying! Vampires couldn't cry! What was this? I had vampire bites all over my body. I was still pregnant. I was dead. The venom didn't work! I was going to die! Our plan wasn't going to work! Edward!!

I sat up in hysteria of sobs and screams. I kicked my bed and slammed my hands on my hard stomach. I wanted this thing out of me. The lining it had created in me was too strong to break, I knew that, but I wanted it out of me! I wanted this to be over! I wanted Edward! He would never talk to me again after this… I was going to be alone! "EDWARD!" I screamed.

I felt cools arms rap around me.

"EDWARD!" I screamed again.

There was a soothing whisper in my ears, but it wasn't working. I punched my stomach again. Tears streamed down my face. I screamed and yelled.

"EDWARD! EDWARD!" I couldn't open my eyes, I knew when I did I would be dead! I couldn't leave a world where Edward was—I couldn't! "EDWARDDDDD!!" I screamed one last time. I could feel the coolness come onto my body. I pressed into it. I didn't want to lose it. I needed it near me. If I went away from it, it would be gone forever.

"Bella I'm right here," I heard over my sobs.

"Edward!" I yelled. Was it him? Was my mind finally cracking? Was I seeing mirages again? No! I could hear him.

"Yes Bella! I'm right here! I'm not going anywhere," the voice sang.

"Edward!" I clung the coldness even more.

I couldn't take this anymore; if Edward was actually real I needed to see him. I needed him. My mind couldn't even rap around if he wasn't. I couldn't even fathom it. I only had one option: open your god damn eyes Bella!

It took everything in my being, but I finally managed to open my eyes a crack. Edward's perfect face was staring back at me. I lifted my thin hand to touch his perfect porcelain skin—it really was him.

"Edward?" I whispered.

His eyes were completely black. He was scared and concerned. "Yes, Bella."

My heart swelled so much it clogged my throat. I couldn't get any words out. I threw myself in Edward's arms and cried. My tears bled through his t-shirt. He was so cold, it felt so nice. Edward cradled me in his arms in a way that it didn't interfere with my abnormally large stomach.

"I—I can explain," I managed to barely get out.

Edward sighed, almost in disapproval. I lifted my pencil finger to his lips; I knew he wouldn't say anymore.

"I—I love you. I love you more than I can say now, more than I can show you. I wish you could just read into my mind, for once I don't want my thoughts to be private! I want this baby so we can have a family together. I want our relationship to be like everyone else's. I know we're special and different, but different isn't bad. All that matters is my love for you. Every cell of my body is screaming to tell you, I wish you could hear it. I feel sick Edward, sick to my stomach how you won't look at me. I want this baby gone if it makes you act this way. I was so selfish to keep it. We keep having this same discussion and now I'm regretting this all. I want this baby so much, it's our baby Edward! But I will not go another day with you not looking at me. You used to smile that would melt every part of me. You used to smile with your golden eyes and now all I see is black. They're always black! I know you're not thirsty, you hunted today! This baby is eating me alive and I'm scared if I show one ounce of pain you will go off to the Volturi again and ask to be killed! I know you told Jacob he could do the honors if this killed me. My dream was that I left you Edward. I was upset because I wasn't with you! I love this baby so much, he's a little stronger than I would wish for, but I do love him. None of that love is even possible without you in the equation. I know I'm babbling and this probably doesn't make any sense. Edward this baby can't hurt me in ways that you are right now. Don't just act like everything is okay to get rid of guilt or see me happy—mean it! Damn it Edward!" I started sobbing again.

Edward's body relaxed. I couldn't bring my face up from his chest. A foggy picture grazed everywhere I looked. My throat clogged from the heavy tears. I didn't want to look at him, I know what I said must have hurt him. Why did I always hurt him? I was the one who should be apologizing, not Edward. But I didn't want Edward's apology. An apology for what? I just wanted him to speak to me. If he could hear everyone else's thoughts, why could he let anyone into his? Whatever he was thinking I wanted to hear. Whatever he was feeling I wanted to feel too. We were one whole now, I just wanted him to realize.

My chest gave out in exhaustion from the heavy sobs. Tears were still flowing down my thinned cheeks, but I could breathe again. Edward was my husband now, I had to look up at him and know what he thought of my little, well actually big, outburst. I pushed off on his chest slightly so our eye lines where level. His eyes blazed a brilliant melted topaz. I had missed those eyes so much. There was a slight smile on his face, and I took it. It was a start, a start to get my husband back. A start to rebuild this family.

I didn't have time to say anymore; Edward and I were entwined in seconds. His cool breath left goose bumps all over me. I loved him. I loved him so much! Damn it Edward read my mind! But right now, I didn't think Edward needed to read my mind to know how much I loved him.

--

**A/N: HOLY MOLEY! I take back what I said in the first Author's Note. When I planned this chapter out it was going to be pretty sucky, but I liked this chapter! I'm so tired now! It was so long! haha! Well I better get some reviews… please? :) love you to pieces. **

**-Lucy**


	7. Emotion

A/N: Hey guys

**A/N: Hey guys! There's only four more chapters of this story… :( it's okay though because then I'll start writing another story. Speaking of, I have an oneshot out that I wrote a wicked long time ago, but juts posted it: Raybans and Hairflips. You should read it; it's a cute Robert and Kristen story. Alright… here's a new chapter! **

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**--**

Chapter 7: Emotions

I woke up the next morning in Edward's arms, a place I always felt happy in. I kind of spilled a lot out yesterday; I knew Edward listened to every word of it. Last night reminded us of how much we loved each other, but I was scared for what was to come. We had to break down our barriers, it had to happen. Edward could no longer be the stone he had been.

I moved slightly in his arms, but he already knew I was awake. My heart started to flutter when I felt him breathe in my ear. "Good morning," he hummed.

I felt the chills reach from the bottom on my spine up my neck, he felt the chills too. "Good morning," I sighed, trying hard not to flaunt my morning breath.

"Do you need a human moment?" he presumed.

I nodded my head, slightly embarrassed, but used to our morning routine. Slightly out of it, I made my way to the bathroom to rinse my mouth. I returned to Edward as fast as I could. There wouldn't be too many more days of my morning breath, because I wouldn't sleep. The pregnancy couldn't last too much longer, Carlisle told me I only had about seven inches more to grow and it would be time.

I encircled myself back into Edward's arms. He had a slight smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. My heart inflated. Edward, my Edward, was smiling again, I couldn't bare to ask for more. Our talk would have to wait for tonight, when I could blame my tiredness for anything I regretfully spit out.

"Just tell me now," Edward whispered in my ear.

Sometimes I was uncertain about the fact Edward couldn't read my thoughts. He always told me that he could read me through my eyes, but that was a little hard to see in my irises. "What?" I played dumb, he wouldn't fall for it.

"You know what. You are thinking of something you want to talk about, but want to hold it off for later so you can use your human advantages to get out of anything. So just tell me now and stop worrying about it."

Wow. Impressive.

"Edward?" I said with slight disbelief.

"You talk in your sleep," he smiled.

Damn it. "That's cheating," I sighed, sinking farther into his arms.

"That's true. Now speak."

"I don't have anymore to say, I kind of said everything last night. I want you to talk to me. I want you to tell me what you're thinking, I want you to feel comfortable about me again. Show me some emotion, I know you have it!"

He contemplated that for a minute. He knew I was right, even if he didn't he should. One… Two… Three. Edward may have forever to answer a question, but I had less than a week before this baby would rip through me.

"Edward, this is what I'm talking about," I groaned.

"I know, I'm sorry," Edward hummed. "Bella, you have to know how hard it is for me to see you like this. We talk about this everyday, and it's still as strong as always. I can't help but blame myself for what has happened to you."

"I should have made sure you were wearing a condom," I chimed in.

Edward laughed—yea! It worked. I loved Edward's laugh as much as I loved his smile. "I don't think either of us knew that this was even an option. Bella I want to love you so badly, you have to remember that. I always knew that I was selfish to covet you. You could have had a happy human life, it was wrong for me to get involved."

"I wasn't happy before you!" I protested. "I walked by my life without having a single moment of happiness. I was obedient to whatever my mom or dad wanted me to do. You are the first choice I made in my life."

Edward brought his finger to my lips. "I'm not apologizing for falling in love with you. That is something I cannot do. Bella I simply want this pain to be taken from you. I'm waiting for this to be over. You cringe with every kick from the baby. Your stomach is painted with black and blue. When I bruised you like that, I wanted to hide myself in shame."

"Those battle wounds were sexy," I added to lighten his attitude again.

"Bella, this will be over soon. I will wait for you. I will love you until the end of my existence. That's the only promise I can make to you right now," he brought my hand up to his lips and kissed it lightly.

That was enough. I knew Edward loved me. I knew we would get through this together. We both just had to wait until this was over. It was almost over. I had to remind myself that over and over again. It was almost over… it was almost over.

"Don't spend one more minute of your human life being upset, you only have a few more days left. Just let me hold you, we don't need to leave bed today," Edward's voice was suggestive.

"I wouldn't want to do anything else," I smiled. Edward bent down and captured my lips in his. At the moment, my lips were the only part of my physical body not in pain.

--

**A/N: Ehh… not as good as the last chapter but it will do. REVIEW**

**-Lucy**


	8. Thirsty

A/N: GUESS WHAT

**A/N: GUESS WHAT!! I'm writing two chapters in a row right now! I have so much time on my hands, and there is no other way I would want to spend it! AH! But you do know what this means… right? When I finish these two chapters there is only ONE CHAPTER LEFT! Ohhhh snap! REVIEW LIKES IT'S YOUR JOB!! **

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

--

Chapter 8: Thirsty

"It's a boy!" I argued.

"Bella honey how could you possibly know that?" Edward asked calmly.

"I'm his mother, and mothers know best!" I snapped.

"But I'm a vampire and can almost guarantee you it's a girl," he added lightly.

My head snapped towards Carlisle. He always seemed to have the answers to everything; he would know what he was talking about. "We'll see soon, in a few days right?"

He looked up from his infamous notepad, "Any day now, yes."

Edward encircled me in his arms and kissed my forehead, "It doesn't matter what it is, our child will get more love than anyone else."

"Oh yea!" I clapped my hands together excitedly. It hurt. I had been eating fine, but I was so weak. My face wasn't sunken. I couldn't get off the couch though still. Edward always tried to distract me with stories, or kisses everywhere.

Carlisle had given me human blood. I didn't really mind that much. Whatever it took for my baby I would do. I felt like such a pain in the Cullens' lives. They were practically super humans, but somehow I was always weighing them down. We didn't have to worry about that for too much longer.

I took another huge gulp of the blood through my straw. Much better. No one died for this blood. It actually tasted pretty good. I had always been freaked of blood, even pricking my finger in the bio lab. Something inside me, no pun intended, made the whole situation pleasurable. In a matter of days I would be a mother and a vampire. Holy crap! I only had days!

"Do you need more?" Rosalie gestured towards my cup.

I took one more sip, finishing it off, "Yes please!"

Blood tasted like fruit punch, and brown sugar, and corn syrup, and raspberry, and chocolate, and vanilla, and apples. It was delicious. That was pretty disgusting to think about, so I rarely did think about it.

Edward had still been broody, but not as bad. That's all I could ask for, he was trying for me. I loved him so much. I tried my hardest to remind him of that everyday. Every second of every day actually.

"I hope she has your hair," I smiled, snuggling closer to Edward's chest.

"She?" he teased. "I hope she has your eyes."

I blushed slightly and he kissed my cheek, he couldn't resist. "If it's a boy I want to name it Edward. How cute would that be? A little Edward running around our ankles; as strong and passionate as his daddy," I swooned.

"What about a little daughter, growing up to be just like her mother; clumsy and extremely lovable," Edward breathed.

"Renesmee. If it's a girl, that's the name we decided on. And if it's a boy his name is going to Edward," I declared.

"We talked about this before now?" Edward's eyebrows furrowed in a teasingly way.

I tapped my chin, pregnancy really messed with my mind. "Did I have that discussion in my own head?" I pondered.

Edward pulled my head in his hands and kissed my forehead. His lips didn't leave my skin, starting at my cheek and going down to the corner of my mouth. Someone was in a teasing mood today; with all these pregnancy hormones I wasn't appreciating it too much.

Rosalie had placed the cup in front of me. Jasper had to keep even more distance from me than before. Joy. I was pushing him further away from his family. All the Cullens had grown accustom to the smell of my blood, with one exception of course. Alice hadn't come in to visit in a while, that made me sad. She was my best friend; I hated not talking to her.

"Hey, it's my favorite Oompa-loompa," Emmett entered the room.

Edward shot him a non-verbal warning. It was unnecessary. I knew I was huge, I liked it that way. My son would be extra tall then, like his father. I traced down the center of my belly, the path Carlisle measured me in. My skin was stained with purple and black splotches. I tried to hide them from Edward, but he knew they were there. I had grown used to the sharp pain his kicks brought to me. It was all worth it.

"Will you still love me when I'm a vampire?" I asked.

Edward's body grew stiff. That was never a good sign. Oh my god. He wouldn't love me when I changed? Is that why he had been putting off my transformation? Holy crap! Hormones shut up!

"I will always love you Bella," Edward whispered.

For some reason, I was a little uncertain for the first time since Edward had told me he loved me that he was being sincere. Great! My baby daddy wouldn't love me in a few days! Why don't we just add that to the list of things I need to worry about right now. Ugh.

--

**A/N: Quick chapter… no point to it really… the next one is a deep talk. That's just a warning! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**

**-Lucy**


	9. Moment

A/N: Here's my second chapter in one day

**A/N: Here's my second chapter in one day! So exciting right, sorry you guys have so much to read. This chapter is going to be SOOOOOO much better than the last one. The Last chapter was kind of a filler. I'm so in love with writing deep stuff, this one is going to be good! Enjoy! Remember, after this there is only one more chapter! :( SO REVIEW!!**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

--

Chapter 9: Moment

I lay in bed. By bed I mean a hospital bed Carlisle brought home from work. My mind swimming in itself. Edward lay oblivious next to me. He couldn't sleep, so why was he being so quiet? He knew I wasn't asleep; I wasn't any kind of actress. Did Edward really think he wouldn't love me when I was a vampire? My smell, my blood, my blush, my clumsiness would all be gone. What was left of me to convince him to stay with me? I already knew what it felt like to live without Edward, that wasn't an option.

What if Edward would be content to leave me after my transformation because he knew I couldn't get myself killed? What if me being "alive" was all he needed. My safety wouldn't matter after that point. I tried to swallow the lump in my throat. It wouldn't go down. It hurt. The pain I had blocked out from my stomach returned. I refused to drink any more blood; I didn't want to feel good right now. Why couldn't Edward just hear my thoughts? Why was I the one that had to go through the torture like this?

I felt Edward's hands rap around me, resting on my almost due stomach. He could feel the baby kicking inside me. He seemed to melt further into my body. For the first time ever, I didn't want him to hold me. I didn't want anyone to hold me. Nothing was in its place. Once I had this baby I would become a vampire, when I became a vampire Edward would no longer love me, that was something I was sure of. My nightmares had finally come true; I was never good enough for Edward. He had no reason to love me the way he says he does. Edward smelt me hair. My heart broke. All that would be gone soon.

"A few more days," he whispered. Bad timing.

I shifted my body slightly and he loosened his grip around me. Good. I didn't want to feel his coldness, I couldn't feel his coldness I just felt numb. He picked up on my mood. I knew he would.

"Bella?" his eyebrows raised in suspicion.

I sat up against the metal "headboard" and pulled my knees to my chest. My teeth dug into my knee, maybe I would be a good enough vampire I wouldn't have to worry about finding another soul mate. I didn't have another soul mate. "Will you be able to love me forever?" I asked, quiet enough not to stir any tears.

"Where is this coming from Bella, you're concerning me," Edward grasped my shoulders in his hands. He tried to match up to my eye level, but I wouldn't meet his eyes. There would be too much to handle.

"Just answer the question Edward," I faced the window, away from his smothering eyes.

"Of course I can love you forever. I will love you forever," he said quickly.

"You will love human Bella forever? Or just Bella?" a tear traced down my cheek bone. He wiped it quickly away.

"Bella what's wrong? What have I done?" he asked desperately.

"I always knew it made no sense you loved me. My blood, everything you love me for is going to be gone you do realize that right? Is that why you put off the transformation, because you knew it wouldn't be as easy to love me when I didn't attract you anymore?" The tears came one after another. Edward searched my face for reason. I didn't even understand what I was saying anymore.

"Bella, your blood is not why I love you. I hated you from smelling your blood. I didn't fall in love you for that. I didn't marry you for that. I didn't have sex with you for that. Your blood made me want to kill you, not love you. How come you are filling your head with all these ridiculous notions?"

"I know I'm not good enough for you Edward. I'm scared! When you bite me, I won't be Bella anymore. I don't even know who I'll be! I want to make sure you will love me, ME! Bella! No matter what, I need to know you love me! I can't live without you, but if I'm not who you want for your eternity, I understand. Just let me know," I cried.

Edward sat in silence. Not stirring an inch. Realization? Or confusion? I had confusion. I didn't know why I was saying anything I was. I didn't know why my head was swimming with insecurities. Edward lifted his hands and placed them on mine.

"I will always love you. I wanted to take my life if you were going to be in a world where I wasn't. Living for an eternity means nothing to me unless you live through it with me. Nothing else matters to me in this whole world than you, Bella. When you change, I will help you get to normal. You may forget how much you love me; I will only love you with every ounce of my being. I can only promise you that as long as you want me, I will be here ever second of the way. One second can't go by without me finding myself thinking about you. Your face, your body, your lips, your love—you. That's all I need to survive."

He was so sure of every word he said I knew it was true. Every insecurity I had melted away. Edward had swept me off my feet yet again. Eternity meant nothing without him with me. Nothing. I lay in Edward's arms for the last time being human, completely in love and completely sure of my decision. My warmth and his coldness. Everything we didn't have the other one supplied. We were meant to be. That I was completely confident in.

--

**A/N: Next chapter is the last one… Don't be too upset, I'll start writing another story soon. Remember to REVIEW!!**

**-Lucy**


	10. Unconsciousness

A/N: Hey guys (for the last time

**A/N: Hey guys (for the last time!) This is the last chapter for No Matter What! I know :( it's really upsetting. I'll have a new story coming out soon though, so I won't completely go away. I also recently wrote a one shot called Mistake. You guys should really check that out. For a minute I would just like to reflect on this last week. We got amazing pictures for the Twilight movie of them at prom and totally in love in the trees. We also got really good interviews from all three couples! Not to mention a new trailer… yes a new trailer with an EDWARD AND BELLA KISS! Another picture has also been put out, its an outtake of them at the "Stormy Relationship" photo shoot . It's been an amazing week and I'm so ready to wrap this story up. Thank you for everyone who has written amazing reviews, you guys are the only reason I keep writing. Thank you x100000000. I love you guys and hope you like this chapter! It's THE LAST ONE! **

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

--

Chapter 10: Unconsciousness

I didn't feel good. I couldn't see my ankles, I couldn't stand, the numbed pain in my stomach was returning, and I had drunken so much blood in the last few days I didn't know what to do with myself. I felt sick to my stomach, I didn't mean for that to be a pun. All I could do was lie on the hospital bed and count my own heartbeats. Edward hadn't left my side. His irises were liquid onyx. That was better than his usual stone eyes. He and Carlisle had a plan for when the baby was to come. Edward sent the rest of his family out to hunt, knowing that the baby was due in a few days from now. From the feeling in my stomach, I had a feeling it wasn't going to take that long. It better not take that long. Jacob had showed up. I loved Jacob, but really didn't see a need for him to be here. I wouldn't say that though, that poor boy I hurt him enough as it was. Edward's hand rest in mine, he left kisses along my collarbone, jaw, shoulder, and lips. Jacob kept looking away. Edward was having a private conversation with Jacob in Jacob's mind. I could only see Edward answer with nods and eye movements. My head was swimming too much to piece together what they were talking about.

"Edward, I don't feel good," I complained, there was no more point in hiding it. Like I had to hide it.

He turned his attention back to me, much better. "I know love, this will all be over soon. You'll see, you'll be okay. I'm right here, right here."

I believed him. I always did. Rosalie refused to leave for the hunting trip, she was smart like me and knew it wouldn't be a few days. She brought me a few saltine crackers and a cup of deer blood for Edward. They didn't want them to feel the enjoyment of human blood, for fear they would only want that from now on. Completely understandable. If I could only see myself now about two years ago, there were no vampires, no blood stories, no mutant babies, what a boring life.

I clung to Edward's shirt like my life depended on it. I was in so much pain. Something about him, eased every ounce of pain I had in me. "Tell me a story," I nestled my head into the crook of Edward's neck.

"What would you like to hear love?" Edward rested his chin on the top of my head.

I played with his fingers with a half mind of anything, "Something romantic."

"Well, the most romantic thing I can think of involves Esme's Isle, and feathers," Edward hummed in my ear.

Jacob looked completely confused… Yea right like I would explain it to him! "And headboards and nightgowns," I continued.

"With lots of eggs," Edward laughed quietly.

I felt my heart swell. Poor Jacob again, anyone hearing this conversation must have thought we were crazy. Ouch! The baby kicked me hard. Why did he have to be so mean to his mommy? Edward felt me twitch under his grasps and immediately loosened his grip, thinking he was the one causing my pain.

"Rose, can you take me to the bathroom?" I asked politely. Edward offered to do it, but I still felt more comfortable with a girl taking me to the bathroom, even if he was my husband. It's nothing he hasn't seen before—OUCH! OUCH OUCH OUCH!! That kick hurt really bad.

Edward kissed my temple, then my lips before he let me go. This lips were frozen against my warm dainty lips. That may have been the last time we would ever feel that different again. I would memorize that feeling of his lips on mine forever. I would!

Rosalie lifted me up with great ease. I would have thought that my enormous stomach would weigh my down a little, it didn't even faze Rose. She was really strong for such a beautiful person. OUUUUUUCH!! That was the worst pain I had ever felt. The pain hurt so much that I couldn't see anything in front of me. My eyes blacked out. I felt the taste of old blood leave my mouth. Rosalie set me on the ground. My body twitched in pain. More and more kicking happened. I was withering away to nothing. Kick. Kick. KICK! Ouch! It hurt so bad! The baby was coming, but I couldn't get a grasp on anything. The pain overwhelmed my brain, I couldn't function anything around me. It was time. I would wake up a mother… and a vampire.

--

**THE END!**


End file.
